1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vent cover for automotive type dashboards which is of the type that is mechanically secured to the underside of the dashboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive type dashboards as used on cars and trucks are provided with a variety of openings which are connected by ducts to the vehicle heating and air conditioning system to provide cold or heated air to the interior of the vehicle. Some of these openings are provided with adjustable louvers which are used to direct the flow of air at the disgression of the vehicle occupants. For clearing the windshield, it is desirable to provide fixed vents to obtain maximum utilization of the vehicle heating and air conditioning system. Windshield vents are located close to the windshield, which puts them in a location that is not readily accessible and if left open, objects placed on the dash can fall into the vent openings and interfere with the system's operation. It has been proposed to cover the vent openings with a strip of mesh secured to the underside of the dashboard by a length of double sided adhesive coated butyl tape. This solution is expensive, the butyl tape and mesh must be applied by hand, and present problems of separation, which may result from placement of articles on the cover, from inadequate adhesive bonding or from excessive heat build up inside the vehicle which causes the adhesive to melt. Replacement of the vent cover would require removal of the dash board, which also increases the overall cost associated with adhesive retained vent covers.
The vent cover of the invention is not subject to the problems of the prior art vent covers, and provides distinct advantages.